1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-stage solar power device and, more particularly, to a multi-stage solar power device that uses solar power to drive a generator or other devices for electricity generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method to drive a gas turbine, a combustion chamber filled with an oil fuel is configured at a front section of the gas turbine. Then, the oil fuel in the combustion chamber is burned to generate a gas with high temperature/high pressure for driving blades of the gas turbine.
However, the above gas turbine driving method is performed on complex equipments and requires a great deal of electricity or fuel consumption. Particularly, when the gas turbine is connected to a generator for electricity generation, the gas turbine has to operate under a high temperature for a long period of time. As a result, a lot of energy is consumed and a significant amount of waste gas is generated, leading to environmental pollution.